breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
To'hajiilee
|next = }} "To'hajiilee" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-ninth episode altogether. Teaser Jack, Kenny and Lydia Rodarte-Quayle observe the final stage of Todd Alquist's cook somewhere in New Mexico. Jack and Kenny remove their masks, Todd tells them that "Mr. White" told him that it's not good to breath the smoke, but Jack just orders him to hurry up so he can go grab a smoke. Todd measures the meth at 76% purity, but Lydia questions if the blue color is going to appear anytime soon, complaining that it is not the signature color her European customers expect from Blue Sky. Jack makes fun of Lydia, "it looks blue to me." Kenny asures that if the quality is better than what "Wolverine" made, then there is nothing to complain about. Later, Todd brings Lydia some tea and tells her he can get better with practice. She thanks him for all the effort he is making before realizing that Todd is uncomfortably close to her, she says that she need to leave because of the flight. As Lydia walks away, Todd checks the lipstick mark she left on the mug before receiving a phone call from Walter, saying that he needs his uncle to do "another job" . Todd says that he is going to set the meeting and asks how many people and in which prison, but Walt tells him that the target is not in prison and is only one person: Jesse Pinkman. Summary Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez meet after the failed sting and discuss options. Hank says that Jesse has a plan to get Walter, but Gomez doubts Jesse is able to come up with something useful. They approach him in the car, Jesse tells them that they need one solid evidence of Walt's crime activities, but Walt got rid of any possible evidence linking to him, except for one thing: his money. If they can find the money, there is nowhere for Walt to run. Gomez asks if Jesse knows where the money may be, Jesse answers that he doesn't -- but there is someone who may know. At the Schrader home, Gomez brings a piece of brain and some information: Huell Babineaux has been taken into witness protection to be interrogated about the money. Gomez is worried that maybe the guy will call for a lawyer, but Hank believes that he won't, under the circumstances. Hank throws the brain on the ground and says that it's Jesse's turn to do a move. At the DEA safe house, Huell sits on the couch as Hank and Gomez come in to question him about the money. Hank fakes that Walt is getting rid of anyone conected to the poisoning of a boy named Brock Cantillo and Huell is on the hit list. He also lies that Patrick Kuby has been missing for some time, but Huell doesn't belive that Saul Goodman would simply allow Walt to take people out like this. Hank then shows a fake picture of Jesse dead on the floor with his brains blown out, this causes Huell to panic and saying that he doesn't have any intel about Walt's actions. Hank asks about the money, Huell reveals that him and Kuby did collect the money for Walt, they put it inside seven barrels and took them inside a van to Walt. Later, he returned with the van dirt and without the barrels, Walt took a shovel from the van and left as him and Kuby cleaned the van up and gave it back to the rental man. Hank and Gomez get information from Huell on which van it was and where was it rented, the two agents then left, with Hank leaving a final warning to Huell not to use his cellphone in any way and not to leave the house for his own safety. Walt meets with Jack and Kenny and contracts with them to kill Jesse. Jack is worried that Jesse is a rat, but Walt assures him that this is not the case, he just needs Jesse to go away. Jack questions why would Walt want to kill his former partner, Walt says that Jesse is like a member of his family and all he wants is for Jack to kill him, quick and painless. Walt offers to pay the triple of what he paid for the prison job , but Jack refuses to accept monetary payment for the hit, asking Walt to do a sample cook for Todd instead. Walt says that he won't, because he is out of the business and Jack refuses to do the job. Walt reluctantly accepts to do only one cook, to help Todd remember how to cook Blue Sky again, and he will only do this after the job is done. Jack and Walt shake hands to formalize the negotiation, and Jack asks where he can find Jesse. Walt says that he doesn't know, but there is a way to lure him out. Walt pays a visit to Andrea Cantillo, Brock stares at Walter as he and Andrea talk in the kitchen. Walt says that he and Jesse got into an argument and now he can't find Jesse anywhere, he's been using drugs again and no one has been able to find him. Andrea gives Jesse a call and leaves a voice message asking him to call her back. Walt then leaves and gets in his car, he calls Kenny and another neo-nazi member from Jack's gang who are sitting inside a car next to Andrea's house, telling them that Jesse may show up anytime soon now, and reminds them to do it quick and take him away from there before Andrea or Brock can see it. Hank, now in possession of Jesse's phone, intercepts the call from Andrea. At his house, Gomez tells Hank that the rental company did not have GPS trackers on their vans. Jesse urges them not to give up on finding the money now. Hank says that it is very possible that Walt buried his money somewhere in the desert, and Gomez immediately says that there is no way that they can simply find out where the money is buried. Hank comments that they know that the van didn't have GPS tracker -- but Walt doesn't. At the A1A Car Wash, Skyler White teaches Walter Jr. how to ring customers up. Saul arrives and Skyler looks furious while Jr. is slightly star struck. Jr. comments that Saul is "the lawyer from the outdoor," Saul jokes with Jr., Walt comes in carrying Holly White and instantly walks out after realizing that Skyler and Jr. are talking to Saul. Outside, Saul tells Walt that Huell has disappeared and he is frightened for his life. Walt notices that Saul is using a bulletproof vest and tries to calm him down, saying that it's not possible that Jesse is in a sort of killing spree. Syler wacthes from the car wash as the two are talking. Back inside, Skyler asks if they had any "progress," and Walt tells her that it's currently undergoing. As she goes back to the cashier, Walt watches his wife and son together, afraid for their lives. A few moments later, Walt receives a picture message of a barrel full of cash buried in the dirt followed by a phone call from Jesse. Jesse claims he's going to burn everything, the one in the picture and "the six other." Walt rushes to his car and speeds through Albuquerque to the location of his buried money . Walt demands over the phone that Jesse not burn it, but Jesse says that if Walt turns off the connection for any reason, he will burn all of the money. Walt hopelessly yells at Jesse not to do it, he reveals to Jesse that his cancer is back and he won't even live enough time to spend a single dollar from the money, it belongs to his children and no one else. Jesse is angry at Walt for bringing children into this conversation, Walt says that his poisoning of Brock was not to kill the boy, he only needed to have Jesse on his side to kill Gustavo Fring. Jesse continues to threaten Walt, who says that all the crimes he commited were to protect Jesse, he killed both Emilio Koyama and Krazy-8 and ran over two drug dealers just to protect Jesse. Walt says that he cares about Jesse like he was his family, but he is the only one who can't see this. Walt arrives at the To'hajiilee reservation and notices that there is no tracks of Jesse anywhere around the area where the money is buried -- he was just lured into a trap. After a panicked moment, Walt sees a SUV approaching through the desert. He hides behind and rock and calls Jack, saying that Jesse just trapped him in the desert and he needs backup right away. Jack asks for information in what's hapenning and Walt says that there are probably more people inside Jesse's car and if Jack really needs that Todd learn how to cook Blue Sky properly, he must come and solve this situation. Jack gives a signal for his men to prepare for a combat while Walt gives him his GPS coordinates asking the neo-nazis to come as fast as they can. Walt tries to see how many men are with Jesse, only to realize that they are Hank and Gomez, Walt is shocked in silence as Jack tries to ask him what's hapenning and Walt tells him to forget it, Jack insists to know what's the problem and Walt orders him not to come. As Hank calls out for him, Walt stares in silence and sadness, knowing that now he has been defeated by Hank and Jesse turned rat on him. Walt gets out from his hiding spot, gun in hand, Hank and Gomez point their weapons at Walt and Hank tells him to drop the revolver and raise his hands. Walt does as Hank said and slowly approaches them, Hank orders Walt to stop, turn around, put his fingers on his head and get down on his knees. Walt follows every single step without hesitation and Hank finally handcuffes the so famous Heisenberg. Hank gleefully reads him his Miranda rights, to which Walt calls Jesse "coward." Jesse approaches the handcuffed Walt and spits in his face, the two men try to fight but are separated by the DEA agents. Hank puts Walt in the SUV as Gomez orders Jesse to get in Walt's car and wait. Gomez congratulates Hank on his victory, Hank says that they will probably have to call a research team to find the buried money and also warn the Navajo police about their presence there. Before doing this, Hank calls Marie Schrader to share the good news, he says that the following weeks are going to be hard for them, but then it will get better. Inside the SUV, Walt realizes that there are two vehicles arriving -- the neo-nazis came even though Walt ordered them not to. Walt tries to scream to Hank about this, but he is ignored. Hank and Gomez spot the vehicles momentarily thinking they are the Navajo police. The cars arrive and Jack, Kenny, Todd and other neo-nazis spill out of the vehicles and aim their weapons at Hank and Gomez. The two DEA agents also draw their guns and order the gangsters to drop their weapons. Jack and Kenny respond that they will only drop their weapons if Hank shows his badge, but Hank refuses, telling them once again to drop their weapons. Jesse takes cover inside Walt's car, and Walt screams at Jack not to shoot from inside the SUV. The agents and the neo-nazis share a moment of tension and silence before Kenny starts to open fire and all parties begin spraying each other with bullets. Hank and Gomez find safety behind the SUV, but are drastically outnumbered, Walt quickly tries to get down as bullets start to rip the SUV apart. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Michael Bowen as Jack * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Ian Posada as Brock Cantillo * Patrick Sane as Frankie * Tait Fletcher as Lester * Matthew T. Metzler as Matt * Phil Duran as Agent Van Oster * Merritt Glover as Customer Trivia *To'hajiilee is the name of a Navajo reservation in New Mexico. It was the site of Walt and Jesse's first cooking session , as well as the burial place of Walt's money. *The handshake Walt shares with Jack, where Walt only reciprocates after a tense period of time, leaving Jack hanging, is near identical to a handshake he shared with Mike in , except the parties are swapped - Walt was the one left hanging back then. *The mug that Todd gives to Lydia for her tea has a picture of an American flag, and says "These colors do not run", ironic given that it takes place immediatly after a scene in which Todd fails to impart a blue coloration to the meth he cooked Featured Music * "Oh Sherrie" by Steve Perry (playing in the warehouse as Todd delivers Lydia's tea) * "Thunder Island" by Jay Ferguson (playing from the warehouse as Todd traces Lydia's lipstick on the mug) * "She Blinded Me With Science" by Thomas Dolby (Todd's ringtone) es:To'hajiilee Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes